David Complex
by rachcorleone
Summary: “Você tem um complexo.” Ele te diz depois de um longo tempo em silêncio. - Tradução.


**Traduzida em: **03/12/2007

**Autora: **Spurnd

**Capítulo Único**

_Vinte e três minutos e quarenta e seis segundos._

_Quarenta e sete..._

_Quarenta e oito..._

Em sua mente, você conta os minutos enquanto eles passam lentamente, se arrastando torturantemente apenas para ver você sofrer e se contorcer. Tempo, ele é sádico assim.

_Vinte e três minutos e quarenta e nove segundos desde que ele se foi._

_Vinte e três minutos e cinqüenta segundos..._

_Vinte e três minutos e cinqüenta e um..._

"Vinte e três minutos e cinqüenta e dois segundos." Você murmura, enquanto seu rosto se enruga em decepção, percebendo que a falta da risada e do barulho que preenchia o ônibus há vinte e três minutos e cinqüenta e três segundos - quando David ainda estava por perto - agora é substituída por um triste e sepulcral silêncio e pelos alternantes suspiros que você solta.

Sebastien te lança um sorriso divertido enquanto chupa a ponta de sua caneta, parando na metade para balançar a cabeça, prendendo uma risada na garganta e você se pergunta se é higiênico colocar coisas na boca quando você não faz idéia de onde elas estiveram.

Entretanto, você não pergunta isso a Sebastien, que continua a te observar enquanto, nesse momento, você anda de um lado para o outro, antes de se jogar ao lado dele e mexer sua perna impacientemente.

"O que você está escrevendo?" você pergunta apressadamente. Você quer que o tempo voe, tão rápido quanto possível, antecipando o momento de David finalmente chegar e contar como foi o encontro dele, o que eles haviam jantando – qualquer coisa, e tudo o que fosse possível contar, porque você está morrendo sem ele, sua risada e sua voz macia.

"Ele vai ficar bem." Sebastien fala pela primeira vez, te tirando de seus pensamentos.

"O quê?" você estreita os olhos em confusão. "Quem vai ficar bem?" você pergunta, mesmo que saiba perfeitamente bem à quem ele está se referindo. Talvez se você desse uma de idiota, essa conversa duraria mais e, nos próximos minutos, quem sabe, David poderia estar entrando no ônibus com aquele sorriso bobo no rosto e você, finalmente, teria o que fazer, além de andar de um lado para o outro a noite toda esperando por ele.

"David." Sebastien suspira em frustração assim que fecha o _notebook_ e se senta sobre uma perna. "Ele não vai se meter em nenhum problema esta noite, Pierre. Você não precisa se matar de preocupação. David é um garoto crescido, eu tenho certeza de que ele pode se defender."

Você olha pra ele. "Eu não estou preocupado." Você mente, mesmo que saiba que Sebastien vê através de você de qualquer maneira, e que não há como mentir, já que ele praticamente sabe como você se sente sobre David. "Eu pareço preocupado para você?"

"Estou surpreso que você tenha perguntado isso."

Você bufa e rola os olhos assim que se senta próximo a ele. Você pausa, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras.

"Hey, Seb... Que horas você acha que ele vai voltar?"

Seb ri baixo e apóia o queixo nos dedos, estudando suas expressões antes de rir afetuoso novamente. Você cora sob seu olhar examinador.

"O quê?"

"Você tem um complexo." Ele te diz depois de um longo tempo em silêncio.

"E o que pode ser esse complexo?"

"Um complexo de David." Sebastien explica, tendo aquele brilho brincalhão que você sabia significar problemas, dentro dos olhos azuis. Ele coloca seu _notebook_ em um lugar seguro, juntamente com sua caneta, antes de olhar para você novamente. "Sempre que David fica mais de dez minutos longe de você, você se preocupa. Sempre que está chateado, ele corre para você e você jura quebrar a cara de quem o deixou chateado. E você é super protetor, até pro meu gosto, Pierre. Você age como se qualquer um que esteja a três passos de David fosse seu inimigo."

"E daí? Ele é meu melhor amigo." Você dá de ombros. "É natural que eu esteja ali pra ele."

"Todo o tempo?" Seb perguntou, uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Uh, sim." De algum modo, você começa a perceber aonde essa conversa está indo e não importa o quanto você tente desviar disso, você sabe que não há nada que possa fazer agora que Sebastien te encurralou.

"Pierre, você não me vê fazendo isso com o Chuck, vê?"

"David e eu temos esse tipo de... Tipo de..."

"Tipo de?"

Você suspira em frustração, incapaz de defender o que você quer - e tem - a dizer. "Sebastien, você sabe que David é um cara pequeno e ele tem o estranho poder de atrair problemas, é normal que eu cuide dele apenas para o caso dele arrumar uma briga."

"Você também se esqueceu do pequeno detalhe de que David tem um gancho de esquerda realmente forte."

"E...?"

"E ele não é uma criança a quem você pode ceder o tempo todo. Você não tem que comprar coisas para ele quando ele está triste."

"David é um cara sensível. O humor dele pode dar uma volta de 180º em um minuto. Quando ele está feliz, a banda está feliz, você sabe disso, certo?" - você diz, suspirando enquanto evita o olhar fixo de Sebastien. "Se eu não o animar, ninguém o fará. E quando ele está deprimido e tudo o mais, nós também estaremos deprimidos e tudo o mais."

"Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que você não está fazendo isso pela banda apenas." - Seb diz gentilmente. - "Quero dizer, qual é? Vocês praticamente dormem na mesma beliche sempre que ele está mal."

"Onde você está querendo chegar?"

"Você sabe onde estou querendo chegar. Eu tenho que soletrar isso para você, Pierre?"

Você enterra o rosto em suas mãos. "Seb... Eu não sou... Você sabe disso... Eu não sou assim."

"Talvez você não seja." - ele dá de ombros. - "Mas admita. Você tem o Complexo de David." Ele ri do horror e percepção em sua reação, e pela primeira vez, você percebe que ele está certo. Maldito. Maldito fosse ele e seu olhar inquisitivo e aquela mente analítica com a qual ele podia pôr dois mais dois facilmente juntos. Maldito fosse.

"Você acha?"

"Yep." Ele diz instantaneamente, gargalhando enquanto você enterra o rosto nas mãos novamente e solta um grunhido. "Você acha que os outros notaram?"

"Bem, vamos apenas dizer que você não é uma das pessoas mais sutis."

Você balança sua cabeça. "Não, isso não está certo."

Sebastien apenas sacode a cabeça, levantando-se de perto de você e esticando as pernas, como um gato, enquanto boceja e pára todo torto, uma mão sobre o lado esquerdo de seu quadril. Você olha para ele. "Aonde você está indo?"

"Eu vou achar alguma coisa para comer, talvez com Chuck ou Pat. Quer vir junto? Você não pode apenas sentar aqui a noite inteira, todo triste, até David chegar. Você vai acabar se matando assim, sabe disso."

Você rola os olhos para ele. "Não exagere, Seb. David não domina minha vida." Você mostra a língua. "E eu não vou me matar esperando por ele. Não sou tão louco."

Seb apenas balança a cabeça. "Tanto faz. Então, você vem ou não?"

Você pensa no assunto por um momento, então decide. "Não, está tudo bem. Apenas me traga um hambúrguer ou algo assim. Eu estarei bem aqui."

"Certo." Seb diz. "Até David voltar?"

"Muito engraçado." Você retruca, irônico.

"Não fique muito obcecado, agora." Seb diz antes de caminhar até a porta do ônibus e sumir de vista.

"Oh, eu não vou..." você o garante silenciosamente, apoiando-se na pilha de travesseiros situados aonde você está. Você puxa um para inspeção. É um coelho com orelhas rosa e uma cenoura presa em sua pata esquerda.

_David..._

E então você adiciona, como numa reflexão tardia. "...Muito."

Você não está certo do que Sebastien quis dizer com Complexo de David. O comentário dele passa perto de uma das verdades escondidas no fundo do seu subconsciente, que você tentou severamente omitir. Você sabe que gostava de ter David por perto, talvez mais do que devesse, e você não podia fazer nada, a não ser se sentir protetor em relação a ele – ele é, afinal, como você explicou à Sebastien momentos antes, um querido amigo seu, o qual você mantém próximo ao coração.

Okay, então você não mencionou a parte de quando você "o segura próximo" do seu "coração", porque Seb poderia tirar suas próprias conclusões novamente e pensar que você tem algo com David, o que seria ridículo e uma completa mentira, levando em conta que você não é assim de qualquer modo, e David é apenas um amigo para você.

_**Certo?**_

Vocês dois são _apenas_ amigos. Dois héteros e unidos amigos.

Então por que isso soa como se você quisesse ser mais que isso?

Você se lembra da primeira vez que encontrou David: você tinha dez (o grande 1-0, quando finalmente sua idade tem dois dígitos), ele tinha nove. David era a pequena e mirrada criança que agia como se fosse o rei da rua, todo valentão e áspero por fora, mas realmente legal e doce por dentro. Ele tinha os mais inocentes olhos escuros que você já tinha visto - para um garoto de dez anos como você, de qualquer modo - que, por sinal, não tinham sido muitos ainda.

Você se lembra daquele dia fatal em que ele correu até você, e sim, literalmente correu até você. Ele teria quase te derrubado no chão, na verdade. Ele estava fugindo de Irvin, aquela criança grande que aborrecia as outras crianças que eram menores e bem mais fracas do que ele. Irvin era muito maior que você também, talvez umas cinco polegadas mais alto, e ainda que você soubesse que não deveria vagar pela "rua" dele, ele bateu em você duas vezes, então você sabia que não devia mexer com o cara e sempre que ele exigia comida, ou doce ou, às vezes, o seu dinheiro do almoço ou brinquedo novo, você dava à ele o que ele queria.

David tinha um hematoma na maçã do rosto, por causa de uma briga com Irvin. Ele correu até você, ofegante e suado, olhos arregalados e desajeitado, talvez um pouco amedrontado quando bateu contra seu tórax e se sacudiu.

"Hey, você está bem?" você perguntou gentilmente.

Ele respondeu ofegante. "Irvin." Isso poderia soar confuso para os adultos, mas você entendeu completamente. No minuto seguinte, você se viu puxando-o para trás de um arbusto e o escondendo de Irvin. Irvin, que então - e talvez até presentemente - possuía a capacidade mental de uma ameba.

Você riu em silêncio, vocês dois, assim que os olhos verdes de Irvin correram de um lado para o outro, à procura de David. Depois de segundos examinando o perímetro - o que foi equivalente a cinco segundos - Irvin xingou e foi embora.

"Obrigado." David murmurou, tendo prendido a respiração por um longo tempo. Ele sorriu para você pela primeira vez, e os olhos dele te prenderam no lugar, dando a você a incapacidade de pensar ou se mover.

"Eu sou David." Ele estendeu sua pequena e fina mão, e sorriu novamente. Você piscou para ele, e familiaridade finalmente te acalmou ao reconhecer que ele queria ser seu amigo. "Pierre," você pegou a mão dele e a apertou.

Desde esse dia, você e David se tornaram inseparáveis. Vocês cabulavam aulas juntos, pegaram sarampo (ainda que David antes de você, considerando que ele tinha um sistema imunológico mais fraco) juntos e, é claro, vocês dois entraram na puberdade juntos.

[...]

Você lembra de estar olhando, aos treze anos, pela primeira vez, enquanto estava parado usando apenas suas boxers e meias, notando as visíveis mudanças e o crescimento do seu Pomo de Adão, o alargar de seus ombros e, oh yeah, o aumento de tamanho do seu... Do seu, bem, você-sabe-o-que.

Você se sentia estranho agora; inseguro. Aquela garota na escola disse que gostava de você, mas você estava inseguro de como se aproximar dela. E se você tropeçasse? Ou tagarelasse como um idiota incoerente? Há tanta incerteza na adolescência que isso frustrou você.

David deslizou para dentro do seu quarto, caindo desajeitadamente da janela em cima da pilha de revistas de Skate no chão. "Ufa!" ele grunhiu assim que se esparramou no chão. "Ha. Que desajeitado." Ele riu. Você pousou seus olhos nele. David continuava aquela criança com os grandes olhos castanhos e infantilidade natural. Ele não havia sido tocado pela puberdade. De modo algum.

Ele notou que você estava apenas de boxers e meias, e olhou ao redor, corando. "Foi mal. Não pensei em usar a porta. Eu não sabia que você estava tendo seu "momento particular" agora."

Você deu de ombros. "Está tudo bem" - você sorriu. - "Eu não estou tendo meu "momento particular". Estou apenas... Me sentindo estranho."

Ele sorriu para você, jogando a mochila e andando até onde você estava se olhando fixamente no grande espelho. "Meu, meu, meu, Pierre," ele provocou enquanto olhava suas boxers. "Como você está crescendo." Ele sorriu para você e você deu risada, sacudindo a cabeça para ele, e subitamente, você sentiu a tristeza de crescer se dissipando com som da risada de David.

Ele te olhou pelo espelho e sorriu, meigo. Você sabia que crescer não seria tão difícil com David por perto.

[...]

Você se lembra de quando vocês dois tinham quinze anos. Você ensinou David a tocar baixo e tentou montar uma banda, aos dezesseis, quando ele te ensinou a dirigir, e você o ensinou como balancear a equação química.

Há tantas coisas compartilhadas com ele, esse garoto David, que você já não sabe se é remotamente saudável. A primeira vez que ele chorou quando a namorada terminou com ele, e ele deslizou para o seu quarto, e você o abraçou até que as lágrimas dele diminuíssem – amigos faziam isso?

E sempre que o dia dos namorados chegava e ambos estavam solteiros e sem nenhum encontro ao mesmo tempo, era normal dar chocolates um para o outro e passar incontáveis horas assistindo maratonas de Freddy Krueger na TV, enquanto os dois se aninhavam sob o mesmo cobertor?

A determinação de Sebastien sobre seu "Complexo de David" certamente trouxe um monte de perguntas sobre a normalidade de sua amizade com David, e você começa a duvidar até de si mesmo, quem você achava conhecer todo esse tempo. Você não deveria fazer essas coisas com David – comprar coisas pra ele, arrumar o equipamento dele antes de você deixar o ônibus, apertar a mão dele quando ele precisa ter sua confiança re-estabelecida.

Essas são coisas que casais fazem juntos – e manter fotos um do outro em suas carteiras, isso é passar do limite.

A porta sendo aberta te tira de seus pensamentos, seguindo-se por uma cabeça de cabelos negros aparecendo dentro do ônibus. David entrou no ônibus e andou silenciosamente na sua direção, uma expressão desapontada no rosto.

"Quanto tempo você ficou fora?" você pergunta a ele.

Ele dá de ombros. "Não tenho certeza."

Ele se senta próximo a você, juntando as mãos sobre o colo enquanto apóia a cabeça em seu ombro. "O que aconteceu?"

"Ela gostou de mim."

"Então, qual é o problema?"

"É apenas isso." Ele confessa suspirando, as pontas de suas orelhas esquentando assim que os sussurros dele fizeram você se arrepiar involuntariamente. "Ela gostou de mim; eu não gostei dela." Ele suspira, cansado. "Pierre... Por que parece que eu nunca vou encontrar a pessoa certa?"

Você ri, sem pretender totalmente. Algo mudou entre vocês agora, e você sabe que não é ele. É você. Ele se aproxima, mas você não se move, mesmo quando ele enrosca o braço dele nos seus. "Você sentiu minha falta?"

Você dá de ombros, desatento, não falando nada.

"Pierre?"

Você olha para ele pela primeira vez, e percebe que ele ainda tem os mesmos olhos escuros que você achou serem os mais expressivos que você já tinha visto. "Yeah?"

"Você está bem?"

"David..." você começa tirando seu braço do alcance dele. "David, isso é errado."

"O que é errado, Pierre?" ele pergunta, confuso.

"Isso. Isso tudo!" Você gesticula, os dedos finos ao redor de seu pulso e sua aparente proximidade. "Aninhar-se! Abraçar! Dormir na mesma beliche! David, você realmente acha normal dois caras fazerem isso?"

Você se afasta do toque dele. Você não quer deixá-lo chateado. Você não quer se sentir dessa forma. E você não quer nem saber se ele se sente do mesmo modo que você, também. Você suspira e esconde o rosto nas mãos. "Sebastien até comentou sobre o meu "complexo"." Você conta a ele.

"Seu complexo?" ele pergunta curiosamente, inocentemente e, de repente você odeia o modo como ele consegue permanecer óbvio diante da verdade. "David, nós somos próximos demais para amigos."

Ele se afasta lentamente. "Desculpe. Eu não sabia que você estava desconfortável com o que nós fazemos... O que nós temos feito..." ele junta as mãos e olha para o chão, não cruzando com seu olhar fixo.

"Esse é o problema, Dave, eu não estou desconfortável."

Os olhos dele encontraram os seus. "Não está?"

Você balança a cabeça, desviando o olhar. "Entre todas as coisas, isso parece... Parece certo. Mas não deveria soar tão certo, porque... Porque eu não sou assim. Você sabe que não. Eu sei que não... É apenas... Culpa do Seb... O que ele disse... É tudo verdade – nós somos muito apegados para sermos apenas amigos..."

"Pierre..."

"E, David, eu acho que ele está certo..."

"Pierre..."

"Porque eu estava pensando e, bem, Seb tem razão..."

"Pierre..."

"...O quê?" - Na primeira vez que você olha nos olhos de David, você sabe. Você sabe o que ele quer dizer. Você já desenvolveu esse dom de entender e não começa a se questionar novamente quando ele desliza as mãos ao redor dos seus ombros largos e te pressiona.

O corpo dele emana um calor familiar e confortável e a respiração dele manda arrepios para sua espinha. Você deixa sua mão deslizar pela bochecha macia dele, os dedos ameigando apreciadamente enquanto você olha nos olhos dele pelo maior tempo possível.

Então, como se impulsionado por algum empurrão, seus lábios se encontram, suaves, desajeitados e, ainda assim, perfeitos, enquanto os cílios de David agitam-se delicadamente e tocam sua pele. Você o beija mais, assim que ele te puxa para mais perto e, ao mesmo tempo, se deita no sofá enquanto você cobre o corpo dele com o seu.

"Eu te amo, Pierre." Ele murmura enquanto procura algo em seus olhos. "Eu tenho te amado há anos. Como amigo. Como mais que amigo. É algo que eu nunca pensei em questionar."

Você sorri pra ele e percebe que você sente o mesmo. Há algumas coisas que você não precisa mais entender - ou falar sobre -, porque hey, elas são como são, feitas desse modo. "Então, Seb disse que você tem um complexo, huh?"

"Yeah..." você murmura, um sorriso surgindo nos lábios dele.

"Você tem?"

Você dá de ombros. "Acho que sim."

"E que tipo de complexo?"

Você ri antes de beijá-lo novamente; os braços pousados ao lado da cabeça dele assim enquanto você aspira o cheiro de morango do cabelo dele. "Um Complexo de David."

Os olhos dele se franzem em diversão.

"E isso é algo que eu não questiono mais."

**FIM**


End file.
